Jackson a toujours su
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga Argent-Hale. Résumé : Jackson ressent quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer. Toutes ces choses qu'Isaac ne lui dit pas.


Titre : **Jackson a toujours su**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**OOO**

Il y a ces moments, où Jackson sait. Il ressent toujours une impression étrange au fond de lui, qu'il ne comprend jamais vraiment. Une sensation bizarre qui lui picore l'arrière du cou. Elle est plus présente à certains moments que d'autres.

Par exemple, c'est dans ces moments où Isaac l'observe en pensant ne pas être vu, et que son regard se fige dans le vide, sur un dilemme qu'il est le seul à connaître avant de finalement détourner les yeux car il ne trouve pas de solution. Dans ces moments, Jackson peut voir les épaules d'Isaac s'effondrer et ça le rend nerveux.

Jackson se sent ridicule.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il formait un véritable couple. Déjà, ils ne peuvent pas se montrer en public, ce qui les obligent à se voir en cachette. Lui et Isaac sont dans le placard, et ça ne facilite pas les choses. Mais leur relation n'est pas facile. En partie à cause d'Isaac qui passe le plus clair de son temps à rejeter Jackson. Même si Isaac revient toujours vers lui, Jackson ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur du jour où il ne le fera plus.

Cette peur, Jackson ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est amoureux.

Depuis le premier jour, à la petite école, ça avait sonné comme un coup de tonnerres dans les oreilles de Jackson. Jackson avait immédiatement compris qu'il n'était pas le prince des contes que lui lisait sa maman, qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'une princesse, et ça lui avait retourné le cœur. Presque instantanément, avec l'amour, était apparu de la colère, et c'était Isaac qui devait payer pour ça.

C'était de sa faute, s'il n'était pas l'enfant parfait que méritaient d'avoir ses parents.

Le cœur de Jackson battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, mais personne ne le savait. Au contraire, Jackson en avait fait sa tête de turc préférée, et c'était facile d'effrayer Isaac qui était un enfant anxieux.

Ce qui n'a pas changé avec le temps.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Jackson lui reproche de trop utiliser les drogues pour s'évader. Tout y passe : alcools, drogues, médicaments, … Isaac lui assure que c'est récréatif et que ça le restera. Isaac ne semble pas comprendre le problème, et c'est devenu un sujet de dispute récurrent entre eux. Mais ce qui irrite le plus Jackson, c'est le silence d'Isaac par rapport à cette consommation. Jackson a tenté de lui expliquer que la drogue n'était pas le problème d'Isaac, mais plutôt le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour gérer un problème. Le dilemme. Cette chose qui obscurcit souvent les pensées d'Isaac. Cette chose que Jackson devine, et qui pourrait un jour peut-être pousser Isaac à aller trop loin.

Jackson a peur.

Ce soir, ils sont à une soirée. Chacun de leur côté, bien évidemment.

Jackson est avec une partie de l'équipe de crosse, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rester attentif à Isaac. Jackson peut d'ailleurs dire qu'Isaac a déjà trop fait d'aller-retour jusqu'au frigo de la cuisine, et ça le démange. C'est plus fort que lui, quand Isaac repasse pour la Nième fois, Jackson ne peut pas s'empêcher de le suivre.

_Tu ne penses pas que c'est le verre de trop ? Lui demande Jackson alors que son amant est déjà en train de se servir un verre.

Isaac se retourne avec un minimum de stabilité, les pupilles dilatées. Jackson comprend qu'il est déjà trop tard. Des frissons lui parcourent la colonne, et il a envie de l'engueuler. Seulement, il ne le fait pas tout de suite, à cause du sourire triste que son amant affiche, et de ce foutu regard marqué par une bataille intérieure. Ce sont des yeux muets qui voudraient parler la langue des signes.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Désapprouve Jackson, la rage au ventre. Il se sent impuissant, et surtout il y a encore cette sensation bizarre que Jackson n'arrive pas à comprendre, et qui finira par le rendre fou.

Pour la première fois, Isaac donne l'impression de vouloir parler. Il veut dire quelque chose d'important. Il essaie mais les mots ne sortent pas, et quand la porte s'ouvre pour les faire sursauter tous les deux, Isaac sent son courage l'abandonner.

_Ah ! Le gin. Merci, mec. Dit le gars qui vient de rentrer en prenant la bouteille des mains d'Isaac.

_Le problème est réglé. Dit Isaac avec sarcasme, sous un demi sourire.

Jackson le regarde sans rire. Il ne trouve pas ça drôle. Au contraire, il observe Isaac et c'est comme s'il pouvait voir la brèche immense, fraîche comme au jour de leur première rencontre.

Jackson n'est pas vraiment le meilleur des petits amis, mais il aime suffisamment Isaac pour savoir que ça ne tourne pas rond.

_Je te raccompagne.

**OOO**

Un jour, Jackson et lui rigolent. Il y a cette fille qui est amoureuse de lui. Elle le suit presque partout, et Jackson jure qu'il va finir par l'étrangler.

Isaac se moque d'elle. Pas parcequ'il a le fond méchant, mais parcequ'il est jaloux.

_Elle est sympa. Fait remarquer Jackson.

Isaac continue de rigoler mais quelque chose à changer. Son regard est ailleurs. Il y a ce problème que Jackson ne connaît toujours pas. Il voudrait qu'Isaac lui parle, mais il ne le fait pas. Il sourit avec un air dans le vague.

_C'est vrai. Tes parents l'apprécieraient. Dit Isaac avec un sentiment d'insécurité.

Jackson sait qu'il ne dit pas ça pour lui faire mal, pourtant il a l'impression d'une forme de rejet. Encore. Ça lui fait mal. Isaac devrait comprendre :

_Il n'y a que toi. Dit Jackson en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Isaac se lasse faire avant de retrouver le sourire.

**OOO**

_Ils s'amusaient, c'est tout.

_Tu appelles _ça, _s'amuser ? Ils ont été outranciers, certains ont même ploter le cul de ces filles. J'étais là, et elles n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça drôle ! Fait remarquer Isaac en montant les escaliers pour s'éloigner de Jackson.

Isaac ne veut pas le voir. Pas qu'il soit fâché, il a juste besoin d'air.

Et que Jackson comprenne.

C'est Jackson le capitaine de l'équipe, et il ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Isaac apprécierait que son compagnon fasse quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas comment lui expliquer.

_Tu as raison… Commence Jackson mais Isaac n'arrête pas sa fuite pour autant.

_Attends !

Jackson attrape le poignet d'Isaac pour l'arrêter dans sa lancée. Jackson peut sentir qu'il est tendu, et il réalise combien Isaac prend cette histoire au sérieux. Isaac évite de croiser son regard, en lançant un coup d'œil autour d'eux et s'assurer qu'ils sont seuls. La main de Jackson sur lui, ce geste est presque trop intime et il s'écarte.

_Je leurs parlerai demain. Promets Jackson qui regarde à son tour autour d'eux.

Il n'y a personne alors Jackson monte quelques marches, juste pour arriver à hauteur des lèvres d'Isaac. Jackson l'embrasse mais Isaac ne réagit pas, et ça l'inquiète :

_Hé, c'est une promesse. Lui dit Jackson en le regardant.

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, tu sais. Dit Isaac avec un air perdu.

Jackson hoche la tête, et c'est à ce moment qu'il sait.

Isaac a un jour été comme l'une de ces filles.

**OOO**

Des semaines se sont écoulées.

Jackson est plus amoureux que jamais, bien enfoncé entre les cuisses d'Isaac qui est pantelant d'extase avant de laisser paraître les premiers gémissements. Jackson devine qu'Isaac est proche de l'orgasme et il active un peu plus ses allers-retours sans fermer les yeux. Sa main descend pour saisir le sexe d'Isaac entre eux, pour le caresser pendant qu'il jouit. Jackson aime observer son plaisir.

_Attends…non,… Dit Isaac mais il est trop tard et il éjacule fortement entre eux.

_C'est trop…non…Gnnn

Tout le corps d'Isaac se tend, mais pas de la bonne façon, et Jackson peut sentir qu'il se resserre douloureusement autour de lui. Putain, ça fait mal et ça lui coupe tout plaisir.

_Isaac. Appelle Jackson en se stabilisant du mieux qu'il peut pour limiter les dégâts.

Il ne veut pas se faire mal, et il ne veut pas lui faire mal. Isaac est tellement crispé qu'il n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Jackson passe alors une main tendre et rassurante dans les cheveux blonds, et Isaac finit par revenir. Lentement, Jackson peut se retirer avant de s'allonger en soufflant près de son amant, soulagé mais frustré. Il faut un moment à Jackson pour oublier sa frustration avant de réaliser qu'Isaac n'a toujours pas bougé près de lui.

_Bébé ? Appelle Jackson en se plaçant sur le côté. Il tend la main pour attraper des mouchoirs, et il commence à essuyer Isaac. Il peut sentir le cœur d'Isaac à travers sa poitrine, battre vite et fort. Sa respiration est lourde, et Jackson n'aime pas ça.

_Tu vas bien ?

La question semble idiote mais Jackson veut lui prouver qu'il se soucie de lui.

_Je suis désolé.

_Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Jackson en jetant les mouchoirs puis il se rallonge près d'Isaac et il attend.

Ça se passe bien la plupart du temps, mais parfois quelque chose cloche, et Jackson ne sait pas si c'est de sa faute. Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement car Isaac lui pose une question plutôt inattendue vu la situation :

_Comment c'était avant qu'ils t'adoptent ?

Jackson n'aime pas en parler la plupart du temps car ça fait mal, mais avec Isaac il n'a pas ce problème. En fait, il se demande plutôt où Isaac veut en venir.

_Je vivais avec mes parents, et c'était proche de la perfection. Se rappelle Jackson avec un sourire qu'il ne peut pas retenir.

Isaac ne dit rien mais semble soulagé par la réponse. Il observe longuement le plafond, en caressant distraitement le bras de Jackson.

_Et toi ?

Isaac arrête son mouvement, et son bras repose mollement sur eux.

_Je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère. Et mon père… Isaac déglutit avant de passer à autre chose :

_J'avais un grand frère : Camden.

A ça, Isaac sourit brièvement avant de redevenir sombre.

Jackson essaie de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui pour lui donner le courage de continuer. Il n'ose pas l'interrompre. Il ne veut pas l'empêcher de parler.

_Un jour, il y a eu un accident. Ma mère et mon frère sont décédés. Mon père a pété un plomb et moi, j'étais juste là… J'étais…un boulet, je crois. J'étais trop petit, alors il a choisi de me proposer à l'adoption. J'avais quatre ans.

Jackson fronce les sourcils. _Quatre ans ?!_ Il sait que Peter et Christopher ont adopté Isaac plus tardivement, alors il doit manquer un bout de l'histoire. Jackson choisit d'attendre dans le silence, l'instant est trop fragile pour être brisé. Jackson a l'impression de pouvoir entendre les rouages du cerveau d'Isaac à côté de lui.

_Je dois te dire quelque chose. Essaie de se lancer Isaac avec une bravoure défaillante, mais il semble déterminé cette fois.

_Je t'écoute, l'encourage Jackson en lui caressant le flanc.

_Mon père, il est passé chez un notaire pour me donner à un couple. Des gens horribles. Commence Isaac en débattant avec ses propres souvenirs. Il gigote dans le lit, se sentant terriblement mal.

Jackson voit qu'il se casse la tête pour introduire correctement le reste :

_Je suis resté avec eux deux ou trois ans, je ne sais plus vraiment. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, là-bas. Ils m'enfermaient dans la cave. Je n'étais pas toujours seul. J'ai eu des frères et des sœurs pour m'accompagner, plus ou moins du même âge que moi… On n'était jamais plus de deux.

Isaac rigole sombrement avant de dire :

_ Ils n'ont pas survécu, alors que moi… Je m'accrochais. Ouais. Je voulais quand même vivre alors qu'ils nous faisaient vivre l'enfer...

Isaac s'arrête de parler une fois encore.

_ Ils organisaient des soirées fermées, dans des lieux secrets. Avec des gens…comme eux, tu vois… Ils venaient avec leurs propres enfants. On était comme des trophées qu'ils s'échangeaient. J'étais l'un des préférés, et je-

Et là, c'est la fin des explications. Isaac lève un bras pour le laisser retomber sur sa tête, et se cacher derrière. Il a honte.

Jackson reste hébété durant quelques secondes où il rassemble les pièces du puzzle, et tout prend son sens maintenant. Jackson comprend. C'est comme si Isaac lui avait donné la clef, le mode d'emploi.

_OK

Jackson se sent stupide sur le coup. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il n'y a pas vraiment de formule pour ce genre de situation, mais il se rapproche du corps nu d'Isaac toujours près de lui, pour le tirer dans ses bras.

_ça va. Rassure Isaac qui se laisse pourtant blottir contre l'épaule de Jackson.

Non, ça ne va pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, Jackson veut lui montrer qu'il est là pour lui.

_OK, dit Jackson qui ne croit pas à ce mensonge. Mais viens là.

La tête d'Isaac est sur l'épaule de Jackson, son bras le protégeant comme une ceinture de sécurité. Isaac ne veut pas, mais les larmes coulent toutes seules, sans le moindre bruit.

Jackson ne peut pas le voir, et il n'en est pas certain, mais il peut sentir l'humidité couler du bas de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il n'a jamais vu Isaac pleurer, mais il est presque certain que c'est ce qu'il se passe, et il ne dit rien.

**OOO**

_J'envisage de le dire à mes parents. Déclare quelques semaines plus tard Jackson.

Ils sont tous les deux assis en plein milieu du terrain de crosse alors que l'entièreté du bahut assiste à un spectacle musical. Isaac arrête de manger son paquet de chips pour dévisager Jackson comme s'il délirait.

_Quoi ?! On s'est fait prendre par un surveillant. On a été appelé chez le directeur. Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas avertir nos parents, peut-être.

Seulement, Isaac ne veut pas l'entendre. Rien que l'idée pourrait lui foutre une crise d'angoisse.

_Il suffit d'intercepter le courrier avant tes parents. Ils ne sauront rien.

_J'en ai marre de tout ça. Ça serait si mal que ça s'il l'apprenait ?!

_Oui ! Répond Isaac en le perçant d'un regard noir qui ne veut pas laisser place à la conversation.

Seulement, Jackson ne l'entend pas de cette manière.

_Moi aussi, j'ai peur…mais je pense que mes parents comprendront. Toi, avec Peter et Christopher, tu-

_Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est plus facile ? Ils me regarderont comment, tu penses ? Quand leur fils, avec antécédent d'abus, leur expliquera qu'il aime la bite ?! Hein ? Tu crois toujours que c'est facile ? Hurle Isaac avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur un haut-le-cœur, puis faire demi-tour pour dégobiller ses tripes.

Jackson ravale une boule dans sa gorge. Ça y est. Isaac l'a dit. Il n'a pas simplement tourné autour du pot comme il le fait tout le temps. _Antécédent d'abus. _Jackson l'avait compris, mais l'entendre ne laisse plus de place aux doutes. Isaac n'est pas en colère contre lui, il est juste tétanisé. Et l'espace d'un instant, Jackson s'imagine que Isaac va le quitter pour ça. Pour vouloir sortir du placard.

Isaac se frotte la bouche d'un revers de main.

_Excuse-moi. Dit-il avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Jackson n'aime pas ces picotements à l'arrière de son cou.

_Isaac. Attends. Demande Jackson en se levant pour le rattraper.

Jackson a peur.

_Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas dégouté ? Dis-le. Dis que tu veux rompre.

Isaac est complètement déchiré entre la peur et le dégout qu'il ressent pour lui-même.

_Non ! Crie Jackson, abasourdi.

Et c'est là qu'il comprend que la peur qu'il ressent, ce n'est pas la sienne, mais celle d'Isaac. Elle est si forte qu'elle les empoisonne tous les deux.

_Non ? Répète Isaac avec un air livide et il est étonné de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son compagnon.

_Je suis désolé si je te fais croire le contraire. Je suis tellement, désolé. Je voudrais que tu comprennes…

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre.

_Je t'aime. Tu dois me croire. Tu n'es pas dégoûtant. Tu me crois ?

Isaac le dévisage sans répondre. Bien sûr qu'il ne le croit pas. Pas encore, mais peut-être que ça arrivera.

_Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Jackson le prend dans ses bras, et Isaac pleure à son tour.

Ils pleurent tous les deux.

Et Jackson comprend. Il a toujours su : Isaac lui appartient.

**OOO**


End file.
